The Darkest Truth
by combover
Summary: Harry, breathing heavily his heart pounding loudly in his ears, pointed his wand at Voldermort’s chest his voice flat and tired “Now I am going to kill you just like you killed my mother, with no mercy.”


Title: The Darkest Truth

Author: Iceman224

Disclaimer: I do not own. All recognizable characters and situations belong to J.K Rowling and I make no profit off of writing this.

Rating: PG-13

Status: Incomplete

Spoilers: Up to Book 7 DH

Beta'd By: Chosenfire28

Summary: While fighting for his life Harry discovers a shocking secret that changes everything he knows about the Wizarding World and himself.

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction story. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. This is for all of you who like Harry Potter, hope you like, please review._

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fight or Flight**

Night had fallen and only the full moon overhead pierced the dark. The wind howled rippling the material of the tent. Harry Potter was sitting in the tent that had been set on the border of the Forbidden Forest. He had been waiting for something, or someone, but what he encountered wasn't what he had expected.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and the self proclaimed high supreme minister of magic Thomas Marvolo Riddle stepped out of Hagrid's cabin their voices pitched low in argument.

When they saw Harry they paused automatically reaching for their wands. Harry, with the instincts well honed from years as Gryffindor's Seeker, was too fast for Narcissa and he shot a blasting hex at her throwing her back to the steps of the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When the first sounds of battle rang out Ron and Hermione rushed out of the castle aiming spells at the older dark wizards. They became outnumbered as loud pops reverberated in the night air Death Eaters apparating to their Lords side. Despite being outnumbered and out skilled the Golden Trio held their own and soon the night rang out with cries of pain and suffering.

They had managed to take out over a dozen Death Eaters by the time The Order of The Phoenix had come to their aid.

Bellatrix had managed to corner Hermione and dark hair curled wildly around a cruel face as she held Hermione under the _Crucio_ her lips forming in an insane grin that Harry vividly recalled from the night Sirius had slipped behind the veil at her hands.

At this shocking sight Harry fought his way to Hermione's side making a cutting motion at Bellatrix that made her jerk back knocking her off of her feet and into the arms of the Dementors, which had just arrived. Voldermort seeing this murmured "Kill her, she is of no use to me if she can not even kill a Mudblood." His red eyes cold and his lips curling into a sneer.

Harry didn't even have time to react feeling Hermione shove him in the direction of Ron who had been taken by surprise by a big blond Death Eater and looked pale as he clutched at a ragged cut to his midsection. Harry and Hermione automatically stunned the Death Eater and Harry went to apparate Ron out of sight but couldn't catching Hermione's eyes and he could clearly read the message she was sending him. How many times had she told them that it was impossible to apparate on Hogwarts grounds?

With relief he saw Tonks her pink hair acting as a beacon and the large werewolf beside her was Remus in control with the Wolfsbane potion as the two worked together tearing a path through the remaining Death Eater ranks.

Finally, something happened that nobody was expecting.

Harry had been cut off from his friends and was facing five Death Eaters, the sickly green light from the killing curse speed his way but it wasn't directed at him, it hit the Death Eaters one after the other and the person that had done it was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

Now there were just two left. Bellatrix, who had somehow managed to produce a feeble Patronous, and Narcissa.

Bellatrix screamed in rage at the betrayal from her long time Lord and shot a killing curse at him.

Harry, not knowing why, deflected it with a sharp flick of his wand, and then stunned Bellatrix. Narcissa, seeing the odds were not one her side seemed to slip by the Order members and into the dense darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry, breathing heavily his heart pounding loudly in his ears, pointed his wand at Voldermort's chest his voice flat and tired "Now I am going to kill you just like you killed my mother, with no mercy."

"No son, I didn't kill her. I loved her." replied Voldemort silkily wand at his side and his eyes boring into Harry's some foreign emotion flickering in there depths. Harry just looked at the Monster with hate in his eyes his voice laced with sarcasm and pain "Then explain then who killed her, you murderer." He could still hear her screams as she had tried to protect him.

Voldemort just looked at Harry and said sadly "Take my hand Harry James Riddle and I will tell you everything that you need to know about the night that your mother died."

Everyone had gather around knowing that this was Harry's fight but now they just stared in shock at this scene of what could only be affection from the dark wizard that had terrorized generations. Harry, who still had the resurrection stone wanted answers and turned it three times in his hands and Lily Potters ghost appeared before them her green eyes filled with love as she stared at her son "Harry its true, Voldemort is your father."


End file.
